GWS, Get Well Soon!
by sarsarah26
Summary: America sakit, nggak bisa ikut rapat allied forces! jayus, sedikit USUK. R&R?


Silakan membaca, readers...

.

.

GWS: Get Well Soon!

.

.

.

Suatu siang yang cerah, saking cerahnya sampai bikin orang ngelap keringet, 3/5 anggota Allied Forces lagi di tempat rapat, siap-siap rapat.

Ya iyalah rapat. Namanya aja ruang rapat. #jayus

Salah satu dari tiga orang itu berbadan tinggi, senyam-senyum sendiri kayak orang gila, dan ciri terakhir, yang paling khas, dia pakai syal. Gila apa panas-panas gini pakai syal. Jelaslah dia adalah Russia, sebuah negara komunis yang wilayahnya paling luas di antara allied countries lainnya.

Selain Russia, ada dua orang lagi di situ. Salah satunya adalah England si alis tebal yang alisnya mampu membuat orang istighfar. Mungkin waktu England keramas, shampoo-nya jatuh ke alis, makannya alisnya menggila gitu.

Orang terakhir yang ada di situ, yang jenggotan itu, France. Kalau shampoo-nya England jatuh ke alis, yang ini jatuh ke bawah dagu. Makannya dia jenggoten. Selain jenggoten, dia punya ciri lain yang super khas: ngeres. Khusus untuk sifat yang satu ini, lebih baik nggak usah dibahas, apa lagi dikasih contoh.

"Mana China sama America?" tanya England sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Hebat juga dia, bisa mengerutkan alisnya. Yakin deh, tuh alis pasti berbobot.

"Nggak tahu, ya…" respon Russia, dengan suara imutnya. Ini orang suaranya kayak helokiti, tapi badannya sekuriti.

"Jangan-jangan, semalaman mereka berdua melakukan…." omongan France kepotong biar bisa lulus sensor.

"Kalau China sih udah biasa telat, tapi kalau America…" England ngelipet tangannya. "Baru kali ini aku bisa datang lebih cepat dari America,"

"Siapa yang udah biasa telat, aru?"

Ketiga orang tadi menoleh ke arah pintu. Di ambang pintu, terdapat seorang gadis cantik berkucir rambut satu, bermata coklat dan berbaju hijau. Dialah China, yang tercantik di allied forces.

*ralat: di ambang pintu, terdapat seorang LAKI-LAKI cantik berkucir rambut satu, bermatya coklat dan berbaju hiijau.

China mendekat ke arah Russia, England dan France lalu duduk di salah satu dari lima kursi yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Hari ini aku telat bukan karena meluk-meluk boneka kayak biasanya, aru!" kata China sambil ngeluarin sebuah amplop dari sakunya. "Tadi pas aku jalan ke sini, ada orang kayak America, tapi rambutnya panjangan dikit dan kriwulnya agak aneh, ngasih aku surat ini."

China naruh surat itu di tengah meja.

"Apa ini?" tanya France

"Katanya orang-yang-mirip-America itu sih, America nggak bisa ikut rapat hari ini, aru." kata China. "Tadi dia berusaha ngasih tahu alasannya, aru! Tapi karena suaranya terlalu pelan, aku jadi nggak denger."

France mengambil surat yang tadi ditaruh China, lalu membukanya.

"Wah, pakai Bahasa Inggris. Aku gak ngerti…" kata France sambil menaruh kembali surat itu.

"Masa' Bahasa Inggris aja nggak ngerti? Itu bahasa internasional, lho!" bentak England.

"Buat apa belajar Bahasa Inggris? Lebih baik mendalami bahasaku yang seksi ini, dari pada bahasa kumur-kumur kayak bahasamu!" ejek France.

"Kumur-kumur? Kau bilang bahasaku kayak bahasa kumur-kumur? Kamu bikin aku kesaaaaal, Fraaaaaaance!"

Sementara FrUk itu berantem, Russia membaca surat tadi keras-keras.

"'Maaf, ya. Aku nggak bisa ikut rapat kali ini,'" baca Russia. "'Kemarin aku jatuh dari tangga, dan sekarang, tanganku digips.' wah… America sakit!"

"A… America bisa sakit, aru?" China kaget.

"Dia punya batasan jasmani juga, ya." kata England, yang udah selesai tengkar sama France.

"Ayo kita jenguk America! Walaupun dia agak egois, tapi seenggaknya, dia anggota Allied Forces juga, 'kan?" ujar France sambil ngelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jenguk America? Hahahaha! Ngapain dijenguk? Bentar lagi pasti sembuh!" bantah England.

"Ayo, France! Nanti aku mau ngasih America boneka, aru! Biar dia terhibur dan cepet sembuh," China setuju sama usulan France.

"Hm! Aku mau kasih bunga matahari ke America. Lumayan buat menghibur, da~!" Russia juga ikut setuju.

Di antara mereka, yang gak setuju sama usulan France cuma England.

"Kamu mau ikut, nggak?" tawar France.

"a.. aku? Jenguk America..?" England terbata-bata. "Ka… kalian aja sendiri! Aku nggak mau!"

"Kenapa nggak mau, aru?"

"Ng… nggak mau aja…" kata England. "Sampaikan salamku ke America, kalau kalian mau njenguk dia."

"Oke," France berdiri dari diikuti, diikuti China dan Russia. "Sampai ketemu, England. Akan kusampaikan salammu,"

Setelah Russia, France dan China keluar dari ruangan itu, England sendirian di ruang rapat.

Sendirian di situ, England merenungi si America.

"Ngapain juga anak kayak gitu dijenguk? Udah egois, narsis pula…" kata England pada dirinya sendiri (atau mungkin sama kelinci ijo-terbangnya, tidak ada yang tahu).

"Penyebab sakitnya nggak keren lagi; jatuh dari tangga. Mending kalau kecelakaan atau pengorbanan, gitu. _Overweight_ kali tuh anak, makannya jatuh dari tangga!"

England menopang dagunya, lalu ngoceh -ngoceh sendiri (atau mungkin sama kelinci ijo-terbangnya, tidak ada yang tahu) lagi.

.

.

.

"Americaaaaa!"

Seseorang yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur sebuah rumah sakit, yang pirang dan berkacamata, menoleh ketika namanya disebutkan. Dialah America, yang dikabarkan tangannya sakit akibat jatuh dari tangga.

"Gws, ya. Get well soon, aru!" kata China sambil ngasih boneka Helokiti.

"Semoga cepat sembuh, da~! Kami mengharapkan kehadiranmu!" ujar Russia sambil naruh bunga mataharinya di meja samping tempat tidur America.

"Dan ini dariku, America. Bunga mawar merah yang menandakan cinta!" kata France sambil ngasih buket bunganya. "Aku mencintaimu. Cepatlah sembuh~!"

America menerima semua barang dari ketiga temannya. Dilihatnya barang-barang tersebut dengan tatapan terharu, karena mereka mau menjenguk. Sambil ngucek mata, menghapus air mata, America berkata, "Makasih semuanya. Doakan _hero _kalian ini cepat sembuh, ya!"

"Walau sakit, tetap aja manggil diri sendiri pahlawan…" kata China sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oh, ya, America," kata France. "England titip salam ke kamu."

"Salam kembali," tanya America. "England nggak ke sini? Kukira dia juga mau datang,"

"Dia bilang dia nggak mau," kata Russia.

"Hei, Russia! Masa' kamu ngomong begitu ke orang sakit, aru? Nyakitin perasaan, tau!" bisik China sambil nyikut Russia.

"Hmm.. Begitu ya…" wajah America terlihat sepi. "Makasih atas kunjungan kalian, ya!"

"Oke. Cepat kembali, ya! Allied Forces nggak rame kalau nggak ada kamu!" kata France sambil berbalik, menuju ke luar ruangan. "_Soalnya yang bikin rame selalu kamu,_" batin France.

"Sampai jumpa!" Russia dan China ikut ke luar ruangan.

America tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan pada mereka bertiga, sampai pintu ditutup. America menurunkan tangannya, lalu merenung, memikirkan England yang tak mau menjenguknya.

"Salah apa aku sampai nggak dijenguk England?" bisik America pada diri sendiri. "Padahal, di antara anggota Allied Forces, England-lah yang paling aku…."

'BRAK!'

Pintu dibuka. America menoleh.

Di ambang pintu, terdapatlah seorang laki-laki membawa buket bunga di tangan kanannya. Ia mendekat, mendekat dan mendekat sampai America bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu.

"Untukumu!" kata orang itu, sambil mengulurkan buket bunganya. "Ge… get well… get well soon!"

America menerima buket yang orang tadi berikan. "E… England…."

"A… aku jenguk bukan karena khawatir atau kasihan atau apalah, tapi… aku… eh…" tsundere-nya England mode: on. "Aku merasa bersalah karena… semuanya menjengukmu, tapi aku…"

England cari-cari alasan, sementara America menunggu kata-kata England.

"Aku… aku merasa aku harus menjengukmu! Udah, itu aja!" England melipat tangannya.

America tersenyum. Ia tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa.

"Terima kasih, England." ujar America.

Masih dalam posisi melipat tangan, namun kali ini pipinya memerah, England menjawab, "Sama-sama,"

.

.

.

"Cepet banget sembuhnya?" teriak England ketika ia melihat America berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan di pinggang, berkacak pinggang. Tangannya nggak digips dan bisa bergerak bebas, berarti ia sudah sembuh total.

"A ha ha ha! Aku 'kan _hero_, punya kekuatan super buat pulih cepat!" kata America.

"Selamat datang kembali, America!" sapa Russia dengan senyumnya yang ramah.

"Akhirnya Allied Forces lengkap lagi, aru!" kata China.

"Nah~ dengan lengkapnya anggota Allied Forces, mari kita mulai rapatnya!" kata France, yang juga ikut ngomong.

Rapat berjalan seru dengan America sebagai pemimpin. Sambil ketawa-ketawa, mereka menjalankan rapat yang seharusnya dilakukan serius itu.

Sambil menjalani rapat, England menatap America sambil menopang dagu.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah sehat kembali." bisik England tanpa suara, agar tak ada yang mendengarnya. "Walaupun terlalu cepat untuk sembuh, sih…"

-fin-

* * *

><p>sama sekali galucu, amat jayus, tapi genre-nya humor -_-<p>

sebelum nge-exit, review?


End file.
